Kiss Under The Stars
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel wants to admit his feelings to Lila, before the New Year. Will he make it? Day 5 of the TomatoFox week, Starry Nights.


**Tomatofox Week, Day 5: Starry Nights**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

* * *

Lila sat on the dinner table of her house reading a message of her father.

"Looks like I got the house for myself again" Said Lila, then her phone beeped receiving a message.

"Nath?" Asked Lila herself seeing his full name followed by a heart on the end of it.

" _Hi Lila, are you going to the party of Adrien tonight?"_

Lila smiled and replied to the boy.

"Yeah and you?"

" _Same and I wanted to ask you, if you are interested to go with me later at the trocadéro to see the fireworks. Can you come?"_

"I'm definitely coming. See you there!" Typed Lila and left Nathaniel's conversation and entered into another chat of a person named Rose Lavillant.

"Rose, Nathaniel asked me out to go see the fireworks at the trocadéro!"

" _Squeal! That's great Lila!_

"Yes, I know!" Replied Lila with lots of hearts next to her text.

" _Now he needs to confess it to you and then..."_

"I'll be his girlfriend!" Typed Lila doing a jump in the air.

At Nathaniel's house he sat on a couch with his phone lied on his ear, looking a bit panicked.

"Rose, it's me" Said Nathaniel. "I and Lila are going after Adrien's party down at the trocadéro to see the fireworks"

" _That's great Nath"_

"No, it's not, I'm afraid, that I end up chicken it out"

" _What in going out?"_

"No, I meant in telling her, how I feel about her. I already postponed it for like three times this month and the other months the same..."

" _Come on Nath, don't give up. You can do it"_

"That's easy for you to say"

" _Trust me, you will make it this time. I promise"_

"I hope she does feel something for me like I do for her" Said Nathaniel with a sigh.

" _Of course she does Nath and I also now, that you will have success with this! Go, go, go!" Shouted Rose._

"Yeah!" Shouted Nathaniel and ran at his closet to get him something else to put on.

He took a red-orange pullover out with a checkered front and on another amount of trousers he took out the first on the pile a long gray pant.

"I think I'm going to take my red all stars" Said Nathaniel turning his head down to under the big space from the closet to the ground, where Nathaniel kept all his shoes. "Where ever they are"

At the mansion's exterior of the Agreste mansion.

"Wooh!" Shouted Nino dancing along with Alya to the music, that was been played at the outside.

A few classmates of Adrien were already there partying together celebrating on the last day of the year. On the entrance of the mansion stood Adrien between both of his parents observing all the students dancing.

"They seem to be amused" Said Adrien's father looking at his son.

"You're right" Responded Adrien looking at Nino and Alya dancing together.

"Why aren't you going down to have some fun?" Asked Mrs Agreste looking down at her boy.

"I rather stay here with you for a while" Replied Adrien looking up at the woman.

"Having you back in our family, was the best Christmas present, we could ever get" Said Gabriel placing his hand on Adrien's shoulder, while Adrien placed his own over his father's.

"Yeah, we're so happy mom" Said Adrien hugging her.

"I wonder if Ladybug and Cat Noir show up here" Said Gabriel. "I'd like to thank them for bringing you back"

"Maybe they will show up" Said Adrien. "You know…. they got much to do as superheroes"

"You're right my son" Said Gabriel smiling at him. Adrien smiled back at his father. It was since his wife was disappeared, that it was rare for him to see his father smiling or happy.

"They are three girls entering into our plot" Said Mrs Agreste pointing at a brunette, a blonde and a black haired girl. "Is the brunette Lila Rossi?" Asked Mrs Agreste looking at her son.

"Yeah" Responded Adrien. "She's in my class"

"Adrien!" Called Alya. "Come down and dance with us!"

"I might go later" Refused Adrien looking at the Martinique girl.

"Go down to your friends Adrien" Said Gabriel. "Go have some fun with the others"

Adrien smiled and gave both of his parents a hug.

Down at the stairs was Lila standing along with Rose and Juleka talking.

"I love your cashmere pullover!" Said Rose passing Lila's shirt over her fingers. "And this salmon pink, looks so cute"

"Nathaniel has a good taste" Said Juleka making Lila giggle.

"Well the funny thing is as I took Nathaniel to shop with me, he caught me gazing at this shirt, when we passed by the store." Told Lila closing her winter jacket over her. "When I was trying out my green leggings here, Nathaniel left saying, that he needed to go to the toilet, but he actually went to buy the present and tried to conceal it away from me, that he had bought the last one in the store"

"That was so sweet from him" Said Rose to the brunette, which nodded in agreement at the short blonde.

"Is he coming?" Asked Juleka.

"He should be coming" Responded Lila looking around, then recognized Nathaniel at the entrance. "What did I say?" Asked Lila looking at the redhead looking around for someone.

"Nathaniel, here we are!" Called Rose, getting the red head's attention.

"Hey Rose" Greeted Nathaniel waving at the blonde and made his way up to the girls.

"Hey Nath" Greeted the girls as Nathaniel was now standing by them.

"You're also wearing my Christmas gift?" Asked Lila glaring at Nathaniel's purple beanie over his head.

"Yeah" Responded Nathaniel. "Thank you for this gift, it really keeps my head warm"

"Can say the same about the cashmere pullover"

"That's great" Replied Nathaniel glaring at the girl showing him the pullover.

"So…." Said Rose looking at Nathaniel, which raises his eyebrows at her, not understanding, what she was doing. The blonde rolled her eyes at Lila then back at him, making him nod in understanding.

"All the others are dancing" Said Nathaniel. "Shall we dance too?" Asked the red head glaring at the Italian. She smiled and reached him her hand.

"Then let's go" Said Lila racing in the middle of the place with Nathaniel behind her, then started to dance followed by him.

"Aww" Replied Rose seeing the two dancing together.

"I didn't knew you could…..dance?" Asked Lila looking at Nathaniel trying to keep it up with Lila, like the others did.

"I actually never danced with someone before….well except with Mylène on Adrien's birthday, but we were all kind of forced to do so"

"Forced?" Asked Lila raising an eye brow.

"Well on that day Nino got akumatized and he forced us all so and if we didn't we would all end up stuck in a bubble, with not much oxygen"

"Oh" Replied Lila thinking about that. "You know Nath, you don't need to keep it up with the others, you're only dancing with me"

"Alright" Said Nathaniel

"It's not that difficult" Told Lila then Nathaniel nodded at the brunette. Rose stopped walking by the two friends.

"Hey I and Juleka are going to get there some aperitifs, in case you go looking for us"

"Alright" Replied Lila and nodded along with Nathaniel as the two girls left.

"We be joining them later" Suggested Nathaniel. "What do you think?"

"I didn't eat anything before, so I think it's a good idea"

"Great"

* * *

A few of Adrien's classmates, including Nathaniel and Lila were crossing the pont d'léna forwards to the direction, where the trocadéro was.

"Is anyone of you going to throw fireworks?" Asked Alix looking at the other class comrades.

"I will and my cousin is coming too" Responded Kim. "He's going to show me how to do"

"You know, that not all are for under 16, right?" Asked Alix glaring at the Vietnamese.

"I know, I didn't say we had for over 18 years old"

Lila listened to the conversation of the others, then turned her head at Nathaniel.

"Are you going to throw some fireworks too?" Asked Lila.

"Uh no" Responded Nathaniel. "I thought about only hanging out with out and….and see the fireworks?"

"Just wondering" Replied Lila.

"You….you aren't angry about it?"

"No, of course not Nath, why did you think that?"

"When you asked that I thought you, actually did want to"

"It's already great enough for me to hang out with someone on new year's eve and not alone" Said the brunette. "You probably know that?"

"Sure, except my mother sometimes takes me with her at the work on a few occasions, so that I don't have to be alone"

"Lucky you"

"I guess"

"And thanks for inviting me to go here with you"

"No probs, we….we're friends, right?"

"Of course not" Responded Lila sarcastic.

Both walked over the crossroad at the end of the bridge walking to the water fountains, seeing a few other citizens preparing their own fireworks for themselves.

"Why are we going to see the fireworks here?" Asked Lila. "On new year, the one's at the Eiffel Tower are going to be shown?"

"Because, I have the perfect place for us to see them" Said Nathaniel grabbing her on the hand.

"Oh Nath..." Replied Lila slightly blushing, as the boy took her by the hand and ran alongside the fountain up to the stairs on the other side of the location.

A while later both had run the stairs up and stood in the middle of the place with a sight to the Eiffel Tower.

"The view is fantastic" Said Lila looking at the tower on the other side of the city.

"I knew you would like it" Said Nathaniel sitting down on the wall, helping Lila sitting down.

"Thanks" Responded the Italian after his attitude. "You probably used to hang up a lot here to inspire yourself for your drawings, right?"

"Sometimes" Responded Nathaniel. "I've got plenty of inspirations, but to come out with a plot takes often more time, than you think"

"The same is for me with the writing" Said the brunette. "I don't often have much trouble in coming out with them, but the story has to be good"

"Yeah….oh and thank you for helping me with my comic. I find it turned out really good"

"No problem, we're friends. We promised each other to always help each other, right?" Asked Lila with a wink.

"Uh yeah" Responded Nathaniel a bit unsure. "Friends"

"I know I already said this a few times, but that doesn't matter. I'm very glad to have you as my best friend….well I also have Rose or Juleka, but you're were the first one to forgive my mistakes in the past and….all had forgive me for it..." Said Lila remembering the first day of school as she sat behind the class, next to Nathaniel, which had tried to befriend her during the lessons.

"You know, that I would always be there for you, when you need it" Said Nathaniel placing his hand over Lila's which lied on the wall, where they sat. "You also gave me to trust myself more, than I ever did before...in doing certain things or showing them..." The red head said petting Lila's hand with his thumb in circular moves, which made Lila pay attention to it.

"You kind of loss a lot in your life, when you refuse to try it."

"Yeah, you're right" Agreed Nathaniel while glaring into her olive green eyes. "You were the only one to trust me. Who trusted me for real"

Lila blushed at the sentence, then leaned herself closer to his face.

"I always told you, you can trust me" Whispered Lila coming closer to him.

" **Ten, nine, eight…."** Started everybody around the place to count down, before entering into the new year.

"Lila, before the new year I wanted to tell you something, really important" Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded.

"You know I wanted to tell it a long time ago, but I….uh..."

" **Six, five four..."**

"I…..."

" **Three!"**

"I…."

" **Two..."**

"I…."

" **One!"**

Nathaniel kept stammering, but Lila instead of listening to, what he wanted to say, she placed her hands on the red head's cheeks and gave him a long kiss on the lips, while behind them all the citizens yelled the usually sentence, everyone says during the new year celebration and watched the fireworks shout from the sides of the Eiffel Tower.

"Happy new year!" Shouted all the people around Nathaniel and Lila, while the two were so recessed in their kiss, that they didn't really note about the surrounding. After their kiss, they leaned their forehead on each other, having their eyes closed.

"Happy new year Lila" Wished Nathaniel then she poked his nose with hers, wishing him the same.

"Happy new year to you too Nathy" Said Lila keeping the stature along with him, enjoying their togetherness under the shiny stars and the burning fireworks on the sky.


End file.
